Voided
Voided is the twentyfirst episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate December 5, 2008 Plot Helen and Manny call on Ben to help deal with a dangerous foe in the Null Void, D'Void. Ben goes in alone, with Kevin and Gwen waiting on the other side to bring him back. Once inside, Ben is shocked to learn that "D'Void" is really his old enemy Dr. Animo, who has taken control of the Null Guardians and enslaved the inhabitants of the Null Void. Using them as slaves, he has built a machine to drill through the dimensional wall, hoping to bring his army to take over Earth. With the help of Grandpa Max, who was transported to the Null Void in Max Out, and a small force of rebels he has gathered, Ben manages to destroy the drilling machine as Big Chill and defeat D'Void. Gwen opens a portal back to Earth for Ben, but Grandpa Max cannot join them yet as things have to be set right in the Null Void first. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson * Pierce * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong * Dr. Animo * Null Guardians Aliens used *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Brainstorm (x2) *Big Chill Trivia *Manny is now missing his lower left hand and now uses a clamp. This could be a reference to his voice actor who played Cyborg in Teen Titans. *It is noticed that Ben is a somewhat of a revengeful person. When Max (In Voided) tells him not to jump down the machine , as it could take Ben's life, he did. This was similar to the act of Max despite Ben telling him not to press the hand grenade he did, leading all of the people around expect Ben and the group to the Null Void. (However Ben and the group thought that everything was destroyed and Max had died until Ben discovered Max in the Null Void. This point could also be a coincidence as in both the cases, it was thought about the betterment). *A clue is given that Max Tennyson is The Wrench when Pierce tells Ben that not to take anything if the Wrench offers him. This sentence directs to the weird taste of food Max has. *Gwen is affected/hurt when her powers are used in a very demanding way such as communicating with Helen, holding of a force field but ending up getting shattered due to the force and time (like in Pet Project and Inside Man). At times she could bear the pain or pass out when it's critical. Quotes *'Ben:' That's it! Hang tight Grandpa! *'Max:' What are you doing Ben? *'Dr.Animo:' Oh! Ben Tennyson fleeing away before me, may the Wrench have my mercy and then a world to conquer! *'Ben:' Sounds like a busy day! I hope you had a big breakfast! *'Dr.Animo: '''What?! *'Max'': (solemnly, seeing that Ben is standing at the end of the drill)'' Get away from there! *'''Ben: No Grandpa, this firm, it does not only power the drill, it powers him. No wonder he's much stronger here, in his fortress and that's why it has to go! ('' And Ben jumps down the drill and turns into Big Chill) Let's see how cold I can make it. *'Max:' Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! ''( And runs at the end of the machine thinking that Ben is dead and does not see him transform into Big Chill) *'Dr.Animo:' You will soon enough join him! (Suddenly the machine freezes and the Null Guardians run off. Also a part of the machine breaks). Impossible! (And after a moment seeing that everything was destroyed) Nooo!! It's impossible (And looks at Max and is going to attack him) *'Max:' ( gives him a slap and a punch which makes Dr.Animo faint also thinking that Ben sacrificed his life for his sake) *'Ben: '(rising from a piece of ice as Big Chill) Nice shot Grandpa! *'Max:' Well, I really did have a big breakfast! *'Dr. Animo': Max Tennyson, so your the mysterious Wrench (to Ben) and young Ben, always a pleasure to try and end your misserable interfering life. *'Ben:' Are you still a Doctor Animo? *'Dr. Animo: '''What?! *'Ben:' Cause it hurts when I do this...Humongosaur! * '''Pierce': (telling Ben) Here it is. (comes in a whisper and advices Ben a thing about the Wrench) Dont take anything if he offers you! *'Brainstorm:' (to D-Void) That isn't how you tell a joke you miscreant, First I say; "knock knock". Then you say; "who dares?" Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes